


Never Been Kissed

by 100kr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Flirting, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr
Summary: Mako decides to flirt with Wing Beifong, who is bored now that his brother Wei is putting his free time with Bolin.Wing isn't impressed with Mako's flirting but he's curious as to where it will lead.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar), Mako/Wing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I was super hesitant on posting this as it was a stupid little crack ship esque fic I wrote for fun but hey! Please don't take this all to seriously I was just trying to play around and practice my writing style ~

Wing was standing off to the side, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed as he watched his brother walk off with Bolin. The way he laughed and affectionately punched Bolin in the shoulder at whatever dumb thing he would say made Wing feel a tinge of jealously. Most of his time was spent with Wei but his brother seems to rather be with his new boyfriend for the most part. Soon his thoughts - and vision were blocked when a tall figure stood in front of him. Wing looked up only to meet the amber eyes of the fire bender Mako. "...Yes?" Wing asked with a slight attitude. 

Mako studied Wing's neck for a moment before placing his forearm above his head against the pillar. "Hey." Was all he said. Wing gave him a questioning look before rolling his eyes and looking away. "Aw, don't look away, I wanted to look into those pretty green eyes of yours some more~" Mako said, almost in his ear. Wing felt himself stiffen and his face flushed a bit. It was completely stupid and ridiculous and the most overused flirting line known to man yet it managed to get Wing flustered. Maybe it was just that he was getting attention by someone other than his family, but he decided to muse him. He looked back up at Mako, "Seriously?"

"What? Has no one ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Mako continued, using his free hand to gently graze his finger tips against Wing's cheek. "Ah- No, not really…" Wing tried not to sound as flustered as he felt. "Is that why you're here then? To tell me I'm beautiful?" 

"Yes, but I also wanted to ask, have you ever been kissed before?" As Mako asked this, he gently ran his thumb along Wing's bottom lip. Wing already felt weak, here he was only trying to entertain the other by responding back to him but now he really went and asked such an intimate question. Embarrassed, Wing averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at Mako. He could feel the other's eye contact still firmly on him though.

"Wing?" Mako leaned in closer, hoping to receive his gaze again. "...No, No I have never… kissed anyone before…" Wing finally responded, shyly. Mako then got a small smile on his face, "Can I kiss you then?" The question made Wing look up at him again, with a surprised expression. He never anticipated this conversation to go any further than stupid flirting. But oh was he curious at what it would be like to be kissed… and Mako was definitely attractive so it's not like it would necessarily be a bad thing… Wing then finally spoke up, "...Do it then." He said almost like a command, a dare. 

Mako was surprised himself at the response but he also smirked. He learned in closer, moving his face toward Wing's. Wing was nervous as he watched the other move closer but he closed his eyes just before their lips met. Wing's lips were soft and Mako's were experienced as he pushed into the kiss more. Wing melted into the other's form as he was slowly pressed against the pillar. He held onto Mako's shoulder as their kiss continued. 

Eventually Mako broke the kiss and Wing let out a light breath, looking up at him. "...Again." he requested. Mako didn't argue the request, pushing his lips against Wing's again and they continued only with more heat this time as Wing clung to him.

***

Later that night, Wing sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. Wei came out of the bathroom, towel around his head only as he shuffled around, looking for clothes. Wing glanced up at him, "You were in there for so long…" 

"Yeah, I am seeing Bolin tonight and I wanted to smell extra nice." Wei said with pride. "Tsk." Wing rolled his eyes and stood up. "Why does it matter, I'm sure you'll just get dirty in a matter of minutes after meeting him anyway." Wing smirked after he said this. Wei held a shirt close and looked at him with a red face. "Sh-shut up. I don't think we'll do anything like that…"

Wing laughed, "Yeah, right." He then looked away, "I might though…" Wei was busy putting on his clothes but paused when he heard that last statement. "Huh??"

Wing looked nervous but he brushed it away with forced confidence. "Yeah, Mako wanted to see me tonight. He was so hooked after we made out earlier." He boasted and grinned as he watched Wei's face go from stunned to expressionless. 

"Hold on- What?!" Wei exclaimed as he fully pulled up his pants. "Yeaahh, He came to me totally begging for a hot make out session so I let him…~" 

"Ew...why…??" Wei sounded judgmental. Wing huffed, "what do you mean ew? He's very hot actually." "Uh, and old…!" Wing then glared at him, "Only by like...two or three years! Don't stand there and judge me after you rambled on and on to me about how badly you just wanted to suck Bolin's dick." He crossed his arms with a huff. Wei's face turned deep red, "Th...That's d-different…! I actually have feelings for him, you just want to get fucked so bad you'll take any pretty boy who looks at you." 

Wing let out a small growl, "So what? Who cares?! Not me." He angrily pouted. Wei sighed, "Please just be careful… I don't want you to get hurt is all…" Wei was fully dressed now and he went over to Wing and kissed him on the cheek before sheepishly walking out of their room. Wing didn't react or even watch Wei go, he just glared blankly at the floor.

After a few moments Wing sighed and went over to the mirror to make sure his hair was looking perfect and he smiled at his reflection to make his negative feelings go away. Some time later there was a knock on the door which startled Wing for half a second. He was nervous but he took a deep breath before going over to the door and slowly opening it. Mako was standing there, holding a single flower and had a stupid grin on his face.

Wing raised a brow but smiled some and let him in. Mako handed him the flower as he came in and Wing closed the door behind them. "Thank you for the flower." He smiled lightly. 

"Of course, your mom said those were your favorite~" Mako said, pleased with himself. Wing faintly blushed, he asked his mother what flower he liked? Oh god does that mean she knows the two of them were seeing each other… Those questions would have to wait for now because Mako seemed to be moving in on him now. He set his hands on Wing's waist, gently pulling him closer, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Even though he asked, Mako already began leaving small kisses on his face and neck.

Wing shyly moved closer, "Yes… I want to…" Mako then smiled in response, holding Wing's face and kissing him. Their kiss was similar to before only Wing was more sure of himself when he kissed back. While he was confident with the kissing aspect, he was still new to other aspects, such as when he felt one of Mako's hands trail its way down his back and slowly toward his ass. Feeling a grope, he made a muffled noise against Mako's mouth and not long after that he felt his tongue against his own. 

Wing clutched at Mako's shirt as they continued to kiss. Their tongues sliding and pushing against one another. After a bit, Wing had to break his mouth away, panting. "Heh, look how cute you are…" Mako commented before pressing his lips against Wing's neck. He ran his tongue up the length of his neck, soon biting down. Wing let out a light moan, clutching at Mako's shirt more, nearly tugging at it.

Mako ran his lips toward a different spot on his neck and bit there as well. While he did that, he slowly put his hands up under Wing's shirt. He moved them up along his torso and then around to his back, pulling him closer again. Wing then grabbed Mako's face and kissed him. Mako didn't hesitate to kiss him back, continuing to move his hands around under his shirt. Within moments of their passionate kissing, Mako removed his hands out from under Wing's shirt and he pushed the thing up past his chest. Wing broke off the kiss to look down at his lifted shirt. He was embarrassed by his chest being exposed but he went ahead and pulled his shirt off himself, dropping it to the floor.

"You have a nice chest." Mako said in a smooth tone, leaning down to leave kisses there now. Wing's face was red as he watched him, setting a hand on his head. Mako started licking at his chest now and leaving small bites. Wing would let out quiet moans at each bite and he gripped at his hair, lightly tugging. Mako glanced up at him, wanting to watch the other's reactions to him licking and sucking at his nipple. Wing bit his lip to hold back a louder moan and he tugged at his hair again. Mako continued this for a few more moments until he leaned back up, kissing Wing again.

Wing clung to Mako, holding him close as they kissed. He definitely wanted him in that moment. This time it was Wing who pulled up Mako's shirt. He did it only halfway though, as he was still mostly distracted by the kiss. Mako picked up on what Wing was trying to do so while he continued to kiss him, he undone his own shirt and slipped it off. Wing had to break apart the kiss once again to breathe and while he did this, Mako went ahead and pulled off his undershirt as well, leaving his top completely bare now. Wing breathlessly stared at him. "Fuck… you're so sexy…" Were the words that fell right out of his mouth with no control. 

Mako chuckled, "Thank you~" he watched Wing stand in place, just staring at him. He then took one of Wing's hands and placed it on his chest. Wing's face turned redder. He was touching Mako's chest… The other was so warm… Soon, Wing leaned in, moving his hand and pressing the side of his face against his chest. That wasn't quite what Mako had expected but he went with it, running his fingers through Wing's hair.

To Mako's surprise, Wing suddenly shoved him toward the bed. He then pushed him down onto it. Mako smirked up at him, "Eager, are we?~" Wing huffed in response, "Take off my belt." Was his follow up response. The smirk on Mako's face grew and he followed the instruction. In the process of this, he leaned forward, giving Wing's stomach light kisses. Wing shivered from the soft touches in such a sensitive spot. The kisses stopped once Mako removed the belt and he held it up before tossing it away.

"You're so cute when you tell me what do to~ What's next?" Mako asked as he set his hands on Wing's hips, massaging them before moving his hands around to give his ass a squeeze. Wing breathed out a quiet moan. "...My pants, take them off…" Mako didn't make a remark and just did as he was told. He teasingly took his time with this task though. "...Hurry." "What's the magic word?~" Wing groaned a sigh, "Please. Please hurry up and take off my pants." Mako made an amused hum, suddenly yanking them down.

Wing blushed from being nearly fully exposed now but he pushed Mako down onto the bed as he made his way on top of him, straddling him. "What do you want next?" Mako asked, running his hands up and down Wing's bare thighs and he looked up at him attentively. "I…" he still seemed a bit shy but he tried to sound confident. He put a hand on Mako's chest, squeezing and then thumbing at his nipple. "I would like for you to fuck me…" he leaned down, "Don't hold back, I want you to make me writhe…" He whispered this into his ear almost like a threat. 

"Mmh, I can do that~" he gave Wing's ass another squeeze before flipping them over so he was now looming over top of Wing. He made quick work of his own pants and then both of their underwear. He leaned down, giving Wing a kiss. He also took Wing's wrists and held them up over his head. Mako's grip became warmer, burning Wing's wrists, not enough to leave behind anything serious but definitely hot enough to feel the sensation. Wing then let out the first of many loud moans to come…


End file.
